<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's next for us? by Love_Lili</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884227">What's next for us?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Lili/pseuds/Love_Lili'>Love_Lili</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Lili/pseuds/Love_Lili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I could have posted this with my SFW account, but I don't want people harrassing me because I'm into an interspecies ship.<br/>Also bruh there's too many Raya/Namaari fics and not enough Raya/Sisu in this fandom.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raya/Sisu (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's next for us?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I could have posted this with my SFW account, but I don't want people harrassing me because I'm into an interspecies ship.<br/>Also bruh there's too many Raya/Namaari fics and not enough Raya/Sisu in this fandom.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I knew I’d find you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raya entered the old gem chamber, her eyes fixed on Sisu. The dragon was apparently lost in her thoughts, looking through a partially collapsed wall, admiring the view from the abandoned temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to not make too much noise, Raya climbed the stairs, walked to Sisu and sat next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sisu slightly turned her head towards Raya, not looking surprised despite her lack of reaction before. She sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just needed a moment alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry,” Raya apologized. “Do you want me to leave you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah it’s fine, I don’t mind,” Sisu said with a timid smile. “Come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning, she used her tail to pull Raya to her, closing the gap between them. Sisu could feel the human against her fur, and Raya promptly closed her eyes, enjoying the soft and warm radiation against her left arm and face, before suddenly straightening back up as if she had done something indecent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sisu chuckled, noticing Raya’s embarrassment and her slightly flushed face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stay like that if you want,” she said, trying to reassure her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raya relaxed but stayed straight, coughing a couple of times to enhance the awkwardness. Both of them were smiling, aware of how childish this whole thing was. And it was a relief to finally be able to enjoy moments like these, without fearing for the world at each second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So uh, why are you here?” Raya asked to restart the discussion. “I mean, if you’re okay to tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sisu turned her head back towards the landscape in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just have a hard time processing what happened. I know it’s been more than a week, but saving the world, my family, it feels like we did something impossible and casual at the same time. So much has changed so fast, and I just have a hard time keeping up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Raya didn’t answer, and the only noises that could be heard around were the water running and some far away birds. It was both peaceful and a little scary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kind of feel the same you know?” Raya finally answered. “I mean, I’ve been separated from my father for years, and now not only is he back but Kumandra is a thing again? If you had told me that when we met I would have called you crazy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean that would be sort of right,” Sisu said while softly pushing Raya forward with her tail, a broad smile on her face. “But yeah, I guess it’s weird for both of us,” she continued with a more serious tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another silence followed, this time way more comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you planning to do now?” Raya asked all of a sudden. “I mean, if you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sisu looked up, seemingly thinking about her response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think… I’ll probably spend time with my siblings. We have a lot to catch up. And then uh… I’ll probably wander around, I haven’t figured that part yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Raya didn’t react to Sisu’s plans, the dragon continued:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you? Are you going to live with your dad again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raya turned her head right, avoiding Sisu, who raised an eyebrow at the unexpected reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh…” Raya started. “I was hoping we could have… stayed together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. OH.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sisu understood why she was looking a little down after hearing about her plans. She grabbed Raya’s chin with her paw and gently turned her head, forcing Raya to look at her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to leave you like that and disappear forever. Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few seconds, none of them said anything, both simply looking deeply into each-other's eyes. And Raya started sobbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Sisu said while pulling her into a tight embrace. “No need to get so emotional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl buried her head in Sisu’s fur, trying to hide her tears. She was silently crying, and it was not like she had to hide it from anyone around, but she was a little ashamed about having a breakdown now, in front of Sisu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, and even though Raya was slowly getting back together, Sisu thought that the hug was ineffective and went for a stronger solution. She grabbed Raya with her two front paws and let herself fall on her back, dragging the girl with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raya eeped momentarily from the surprise, but she realized that she was now laying on Sisu’s torso, her head in the incredibly soft fur that grew there. Sisu was looking at her with a smirk, seemingly pleased with her own idea and how it had turned out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raya thought about hugging the dragon again, shoving her head into that very welcoming fur, but something on Sisu’s face somehow kept her attention. Well, it wasn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>on her face, but rather her whole face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking deeply inside her eyes, Raya started moving forward, inch by inch, slowly approaching her face. Sisu was completely still, and even though the smirk had left her lips, she was still curious to see what was about to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Softly, Raya placed a kiss above the dragon’s lips, on the tip of her muzzle. And none of them moved a muscle for a long, too long moment, long enough for Raya to realize how awkward and weird and disturbing this was. As she started panicking, she instantly got up and moved back a few steps, still looking at Sisu with eyes filled with regret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… Forget this ever happened please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raya turned back, closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and slightly leaned forward to prepare for running away. But when she opened her eyes again, instead of seeing the exit, her view was blocked by a big, blue face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh,” Sisu interrupted her. “Don’t run away now, Raya. We can talk, you know? Just, trust me please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raya blushed, not really knowing what she was supposed to do at this point. Once again, their eyes had locked into each other’s, and none of them was capable of telling how much time passed during this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I have feelings for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raya’s words had sounded sharp, direct, clumsy. As if she wasn’t really sure about what she was doing. But Sisu’s eyes widened way less than she would have expected. In fact, they almost didn’t move, as if the dragon wasn’t even surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm-hm, go on?” Sisu said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uhh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raya was now completely flushed, but she knew that there was no going back, and no running away as well since Sisu was between her and the exit (and also significantly faster).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have uh, romantic feelings, for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raya wanted to disappear. Every single muscle in her body was tensed, and her hands firmly tightened into fists. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the look on Sisu’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she felt fur against her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she briefly opened her eyes, the girl realized that Sisu had once again closed the gap between them and put her own forehead against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timidly, Raya brought her hands up, holding the dragon’s face against hers. She didn’t even understand how, but all the tension in her body had suddenly disappeared, washed out by the contact against Sisu’s fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After slowly opening her eyes, Raya broke the contact and lifted Sisu’s head, timidly placing a second kiss on the same spot, before taking a few steps backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes were still locked together, and Sisu didn’t look mad or confused. She actually looked pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uhhh,” Sisu started before chuckling nervously. “Maybe I feel the same?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raya’s jaw dropped for a second before she dived forward to tightly hug Sisu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I hope you won’t just abandon me here to go live with your siblings,” Raya said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even for the world.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>